


【盾冬】流星的速度

by kinomii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Phone Sex, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinomii/pseuds/kinomii
Summary: Bucky想不明白，主导权怎么就完全落到了Steve手里，为什么会变成这样？黑豹彩蛋到复3之间，远距离Phone Sex，轻度语言凌辱羞耻Play。





	【盾冬】流星的速度

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [流れ星の速さで](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452255) by plants. 



    『Bucky……在吗？』  
  
    独特的连接音之后，传来了Steve略带沙哑的嗓音。我忍不住笑容，故作镇定地回了声「我在」。  
  
    『你那边都是晚上了吧，还没睡吗？』  
  
    「还没，今晚的星星非常漂亮。」  
  
    『最近你还好吗？』  
  
    其实几天前才像这样通过话，他每次一定会先问我好不好。好吧，以我现在这样的身体确实让他放不下心。  
  
    「还行吧，没什么变化。你呢？」  
  
    『最近派了Natasha去做秘密调查，其他没什么特别的。我都快生锈了。』  
  
    「怎么可能，你可是超级战士。」我打趣道。对面传来的笑声里隐约带了几声咳嗽。  
  
    「怎么，你感冒了？」  
  
    『也不是感冒……我们现在待的地方地非常干燥，喉咙出了些小毛病。』  
  
    「你可别掉链子啊，队长。Sam还好吗？」  
  
    『他好得很，最近跟咖啡馆的姑娘很来电，今晚也出去约会了。』  
  
    「奶酪火锅？」  
  
    『奶酪火锅……也许吧。』  
  
    Steve吞吞吐吐的回答把我逗笑了。透过开着免提的手机听着他的声音，却看不到他的人，让我有种他又回到从前那个小豆芽的错觉。无论过了多久，他还是从没改变，即便已经不是当年那个一无所知的少年。  
  
    接着我们闲聊了一会儿。说是闲聊，其实我们并没多少新鲜的话题。Steve平时都过着避人耳目的生活，而我也只是和深山里的动物为伴，偶尔才会有小孩子来玩耍。我们总是聊着聊着就说到过去，我被反复冷冻又解冻的脑子按说都该空荡荡了，最近却回忆起很多少年时代的往事，甚至想起了Steve曾经喜欢过的（说句不中听的话，当然全是他在单相思）那些姑娘都叫什么名字，我真有些佩服自己。  
  
    我们聊着天，Steve不时会咳嗽几声。我听着他清嗓子的声音，忽然就想逗逗他。  
  
    「我说。」  
  
    『嗯？』  
  
    「你这样很性感。」  
  
    『什么？』  
  
    「你清嗓子的声音，很性感。看不到脸只听声音反而更有感觉。」  
  
    Steve倒抽一口气陷入了沉默。他真是太好懂了，这种地方十分可爱。我在甜蜜又苦闷的僵持中享受着短暂的沉默，如果只是普通朋友，这种沉默无疑让人尴尬，对我们来说却不一样。  
  
    『别这样点火……』  
  
    Steve充满压抑的低沉嗓音更是让人腿软，我轻易就能想像出他皱紧的眉头，还有燃着欲火的蓝眼睛。  
  
    「哈哈，硬了？」  
  
    『硬倒不至于，只是……』  
  
    「只是？」  
  
    『我想见你了……』Steve一声叹息。  
  
    老天，这家伙也太可爱了，我真想从正面用力抱紧他，甚至可以精确回想起他弹性十足的结实胸膛。  
  
    「想见我？来找我喝茶吗？」  
  
    『Bucky……Buck，拜托了，别逗我。』  
  
    他的声音明显含着情欲。我当然清楚，我们分隔太远，不是想见就能立刻见面。而且不光是距离问题——我们不能像普通情侣那样黏在一起生活，尤其是以我的立场。  
  
    可是感情是控制不住的。听着心爱男人的声音，我的身体深处已经点起了火。Steve，我极尽温柔地叫他。这一刻，我已经下定了决心。  
  
    「我们来做吧。」  
  
    『做什么？』  
  
    「做爱。」  
  
    做……Cherry Boy一噎，又不说话了。我无视他的沉默说明起来。  
  
    「你不知道吗？现代的情侣如果见不到面会通电话，边听对方的声音边自慰。」  
  
    『Bu……你在瓦坎达都学了些什么……』  
  
    其实并不是在瓦坎达，而是逃亡时在布加勒斯特学到的。我心里想着，但什么都没说。我没对Steve详细说过那段逃亡生活，也并不想提。Steve震惊地叹了口气，我哄着他，做起引导。  
  
    「告诉我，你跟我上了床，会先怎么做？」  
  
    『怎么做……当然是先接……』  
  
    「接？」  
  
    『接吻……』  
  
    Steve连接吻两个字都说不顺畅，我险些笑出声。不过现不能让他闹别扭，我拼命忍住笑。  
  
    「嗯，感觉如何？」  
  
    『感觉如何……你的嘴唇，唔……很软。』  
  
    「还有呢？」  
  
    『呃……还有，气味吧，很香……』  
  
    很香？可我并没喷香水，而且做之前都会先洗澡，难道是肥皂味？那Steve应该也一样吧。我闭上眼，回想着他脖颈间和我相同的清爽肥皂香，其中隐约透出Steve自身的体味，还有他光是接吻就急促起来的呼吸声。  
  
    「你总是很着急，立刻就会把舌头伸进来。」  
  
    『抱歉……』  
  
    「嘿，别道歉。真是的，难得有些气氛了。」  
  
    我重新调整状态，继续回味起来。像狗一样气喘吁吁挤进来的厚实舌头，性急地在我口中来回搅动。我不由得起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
    「那……然后呢？」  
  
    『然后，唔，我会把手伸进你的衣服……我说Bucky，你确定要继续吗？』  
  
    都到了这一步，Steve还想退缩。事到如今怕什么，我笑着安抚他。趁还在兴头上，我闭上眼睛，沉浸到回忆之中。他宽大的手掌会迟疑地伸进衣服里，在我的侧腹游走。也不知有什么乐趣，他总是对我的胸部又抓又揉，同时手指慢慢向乳头进发。  
  
    仅仅只是想像，就让我的乳尖一阵酥麻。  
  
    「嗯、Steve……」  
  
    我忍不住呻吟出声，透过小小的扬声器，能听到他猛地抽了口气。好极了，我心想。Steve现在肯定和我一样，在想像的世界中抱着我，玩弄我衣服下的肌肤。  
  
    「嗯……接下来呢？你会摸我哪里……会怎么做？」  
  
    说这种话，我也不是不害臊，只是已经逐渐失控。我闭着眼，用力回想着他是如何用骨感的大手爱抚我的身体。  
  
    短暂的沉默之后，Steve终于像是理解了这种行为的主旨。虽然他还是有困惑，声音也不大，不过表述得非常清楚。  
  
    『我会……摸你粉色的乳头，非常可爱。光是摸那里，你就会舒服地叫出声。』  
  
    「啊、」  
  
    我的乳头就像真的在被蹂躏一样，已经高高挺起，一阵甜蜜的胀痛。我忍不住扭动起来，身上的衣服摩擦过挺立的乳尖，酥麻到难受。我忍不住喘息起来。  
  
    「Ste、ve……我可以摸那里吗？」  
  
    其实并没有必要获得他的批准，但我还是问了。虽然完全可以自己动手，不过这就跟自慰没有两样。我想让他的手来玩弄我。  
  
    我突然急促起来的呼吸让Steve又是一阵沉默，他把人撩起火又放到一边不管。我实在按耐不住，眼看就要擅自把手往衣服里伸了。  
  
    『Bucky……我平时都是怎么上你的？』  
  
    快感一口气从我的后脑窜到尾椎，直达神经。他的声线明显跟刚才不同，变得分外冷静，而且比平常要低沉，今天还带着些许沙哑。  
  
    没错了，做爱时他总是这样。一开始明明非常温柔，有时甚至还会害羞，总是担心我会痛会不舒服，爱抚时都无比小心翼翼。可是，一旦被按下某个开关，他就会突然变得沉着霸道，满嘴平时想都不敢想的骚话，或者逼我说出淫乱的台词。这种时候，他就是这种声线。  
  
    我支支吾吾说不出口，Steve进一步展开攻势。  
  
    『你正在幻想着被我上，对吧？那就更要好好记起我都是怎么干你的，然后边想我边操你自己。』  
  
    我咬紧了嘴唇。  
  
    没错，他说得没错。是我在跟他通话时发出这种下流的邀请，还身体力行起来。结果只是被指出我在想着他发情，就羞到不能自已。而且越是难为情，我身体深处的欲望就像火上浇油一样烧得更旺。  
  
    我就像被他的话蛊惑，终于开了口。  
  
    「你总是，用手指，夹我的乳头。」  
  
    『嗯。』  
  
    「或者用力地按……啊、用指尖，很用力……总是玩左边的……」  
  
    『因为你左边的乳头更敏感。』  
  
    我头晕目眩。在跟Steve上床之前，我从没想过男人被摆弄乳头也能爽到。虽然不想承认，我左胸更敏感是事实，只是没想到已经被他发现了。  
  
    「啊、我受不了了、Steve……好想要……」  
  
    Steve听着我高亢的喘息笑了，好啊，他说。我就像一直被勒令等待的狗一样喘着粗气，飞快解开衣服，从接缝把手伸向了左侧的乳头。这是Steve的手指，又大又骨感，明明一点都不纤细，却十分温柔。  
  
    「……嗯！」  
  
    我只是拇指和食指用力捏住乳头，就爽得叫出了声，腰间阵阵酸痛酥麻。我忍不住狠狠揉搓拉扯——这也是Steve爱干的——又发出一串呻吟。  
  
    『Bucky，你真可爱……』  
  
    Steve满是情欲的叹息传进耳朵，让我的身体越发火热起来。每当我被他放肆的爱抚玩弄到失神，Steve总会像说胡话一样，不停重复着真可爱真可爱。换了其他人敢对我这么说，早就被我打残了。  
  
    我不经意往下一看，碰都没碰过的阴茎已经硬得不行，在衣服下面搭起了帐篷，顶端接触到的布料已经被打湿变色。  
  
    「嗯、Steve，下面……下面也想要……」  
  
    『已经硬了？』  
  
    「求你，我真的……忍不住了、」  
  
    我恳求着Steve，声音浪到连自己都想捂住耳朵。可是Steve却笑着说，不行。  
  
    『我没批准你摸那里吧。』  
  
    他怎么知道我在做什么，疑问一闪而过，我正要伸到下面安抚阴茎的手顿时没了去处。为什么不行嘛，我像小孩子一样埋怨起来。  
  
    『一直都是这样啊，我不会碰你那里，而你立刻就会受不了地主动摇晃起腰。』  
  
    那有什么办法，我也是男人，自然会想通过最直接的途径获取快感，可是立刻就会被Steve制止。甚至当我跪在Steve双腿间，含着他火热的性器来回舔舐，想悄悄抚慰自己无比兴奋的勃起，都会被他一眼看穿，强行抓起我的手去扶住他的肉棒。  
  
    『好好想想，我不会碰你那里，但会疼爱别的地方，对吧？』  
  
    「话是、没错……」  
  
    我知道Steve想让我干什么。可是说实话，我还从没在自慰时用过后面。就连让Steve进入都还有些害怕，更别说自己动手了。  
  
    我几乎用上了撒娇的语气向他求饶。Steve一声沉吟。  
  
    『你有我们平常在用的那种……能代替润滑剂的东西吗？』  
  
    我心想现在怎么会有这种东西，却还是在身边的桌子周围翻找起来，最后看到了一只带盖的小盒子。因为我的左臂不时会抽痛，这是本地医生给我的保湿膏。  
  
    我轻轻说了声有，Steve让我用手指挖出一些。  
  
    『慢慢来……边扩张边一点一点地把润滑剂涂进去。』  
  
    主导权怎么就完全到他手里了，为什么会变成这样。要知道一开始他连“接吻”都说不出口啊。  
  
    可我还是敞开了下摆，尽量分开双腿坐着，姿势有些滑稽。我照Steve说的用手指沾了些膏体，边回忆他的动作边伸向腿间。我在入口画着圈，还没进入，就酥痒得忍不住哼哼起来。可是，虽然已经开始有感觉，入口还是牢牢紧闭着。  
  
    「不行Steve……进不去……」  
  
    『明明是你说要做的。那这样吧，你可以先玩你最喜欢的乳头来放松。』  
  
    Steve轻笑起来，我一想到他的笑容，胸口又是一紧。我并不认为会有多大作用，还是听话地用黏乎乎的指尖揉搓起乳头。  
  
    「嗯、啊……」  
  
    我只是稍稍用力，快感就传遍了紧绷的身体。难以置信的是，刚才还紧闭的穴口确实变得酸软起来。  
  
    『看，这下放松了吧。现在慢慢把手指插进去。』  
  
    老天，如果我有两只手就好了。有两只就可以边疼爱乳头边捅下面，不知会有多爽——我胡思乱想着。我把手指移回腿间，比刚才更用力地探进了窄穴。虽然还是有异物感，也有些痛，不过随着喘息渐渐产生了难耐的充实感。我回想着Steve的动作，慢慢动着手指。跟刚才不同，现在里面已经又软又湿，快感不停往上涌。  
  
    「啊、啊、Steve、」  
  
    『……怎么了？』  
  
    「里、里面……好舒服、」  
  
    再不说些什么我就要疯了。在Steve的指示下，我又加进了第二根、第三根手指。虽然疼痛也随之增加，可我根本就顾不上了。  
  
    我断断续续地娇喘着，用力把最长的中指往深处插，拼命动着手指寻找Steve总是集中攻击的那一点——也就是能让我爽到发疯的地方。可是手指还是够不到想碰的位置，我背靠在身后的床沿上，抬起了腰。只想插得更深，想更舒服。  
  
    我就像个只沉迷于情欲的动物，这么丢人的姿势一定不能让任何人看到。可是一想到Steve正在手机那头听着我的声音，想像着我不要脸的模样，就控制不住血气上涌。这时我忽然意识到，从始至终就只有我在对Steve言听计从地摆尽痴态。  
  
    「啊……啊、Steve？」  
  
    『……嗯？』  
  
    「嗯、你也、在做吗……」  
  
    『你是问我在自慰吗？』  
  
    「对、」  
  
    『我什么都没做。我想专心听你的声音，想像你的样子。』  
  
    我绝望了——听起来有些夸张，但我心里确实很绝望。这就违背了原本的目的，Phone Sex不就是要听着彼此的声音、幻想着对方来自慰吗？  
  
    「不要只有我一个人爽……」  
  
    『要知道……平时跟你做我总是会失控，根本来不及好好享受你可爱的声音和淫荡的样子。』  
  
    「这算、什么理由，而且现在只听得到声音，啊……你又看不到我！」  
  
    『你以为我花了多少时间注视你，又画了多少画来描绘你？光听声音我就能立刻想像出你的神情和动作，甚至可以准确无误地画下来。』  
  
    笨蛋、混球、变态，我劈头就骂。Steve笑了，说道或许是吧。  
  
    『而且我还知道你现在想干什么，你正在找我总是能让你爽翻的地方吧？我来教你，试试把手指伸到最里面，然后稍微向腹部弯曲。』  
  
    变态冷静地下达着指令，气人的是我依然照他说的稍稍勾起了手指。瞬间，电流窜过全身，我控制不住抽搐起来，根本不知道发生了什么。  
  
    「……啊！」  
  
    『……找到了？』  
  
    「唔、这里、不要……」  
  
    『不是不要，是还要吧？Buck，想更爽就再用力些，用力捅那里，想像是我的手指。』  
  
    「啊、嗯、啊啊、Steve、唔、」  
  
    我边浪叫边听话地用力抽插着手指，疯狂地顶着最里面。我已经分辨不出Steve在说什么，不过只要听到他的声音，就仿佛他正在身边，引得我腰腹深处又胀又痛。饥渴和焦躁灼烧着身心，我眼前一片空白。  
  
    「啊、不行了、啊、好舒服、要射了、」  
  
    我已经顾不上害羞或者丢脸，听着自己的浪叫，反而让我更加兴奋。快感就要累积到极限，可是瞬间又有种说不出的空虚，高涨的肉欲似乎缺了些什么。不该是这样，有什么还不够。我虽然这样想着，手上下流的动作却完全停不下来。  
  
    『Buck……你真可爱，射出来吧，让我听你的声音。』  
  
    「唔……啊！嗯……」  
  
    极度的兴奋中，Steve沙哑的声音就像在我耳边低喃。同时我的腰剧烈颤抖起来，肉穴收缩到发痛，紧紧绞住了我的手指。  
  
    「哈……啊……」  
  
    我一时间喘不过气，全身都是汗水。等我终于停止痉挛慢慢抽出手指，这才发现下身的衣物已经被体液完全打湿。我背靠床喘着粗气，肩膀剧烈起伏着。  
  
    『……你还好吗？』  
  
    虽然呼吸已经稍微平复，我还是暂时说不出话。  
  
    一是因为射精之后的疲倦。二是因为根本没碰前面、光靠后穴的自慰就达到了高潮，让我很受打击。不过，还有更根本的理由——现在我的心中满是空虚和寂寞。  
  
    「Steve……」  
  
    我被自己的声音吓了一跳，手机另一头似乎也是一惊。因为，我叫他名字的声音根本就是哭腔。  
  
    「我不要，像这样……用自己的手……」  
  
    我就像脑子断了线，哭腔越来越浓。分明刚刚才射过，身体深处却更热更痛。空荡荡的腹腔里——即便我根本没有子宫——总是被Steve塞得满满当当撑到极致的地方，渴望着那种充溢，空虚到哭泣。  
  
    「我想见你，Steve……好想你的大家伙，用力操进来……」  
  
    我都不知道多少年没哭过了，说不定能有七十好几年了。明明是我主动要求，现在却说什么胡话。倦怠的身体和朦胧的大脑根本不配合，我呜咽着，失控地不停抽泣。  
  
    Steve久久没有说话。跟刚才不同，这回是为难的沉默。也对，是我擅自挑逗，硬要他口出秽语，好心配合一下吧，这回又莫名其妙地大哭起来。我肯定害他担心了，到头来我不管身体还是脑子依然是个废物，像普通人一样生活根本就是做梦。就算是Steve，肯定也——  
  
    『Bucky，你等我一天，就一天。』  
  
    我已经不知道该怎么解释，正想说声对不起就切断通话，却传来了Steve异常严肃的嘱咐。  
  
    「……什么？」  
  
    『Natasha应该就快有消息了，只要和她联系上，接下来几天我不在也没问题。』  
  
    见我迟迟没能理解这话的含义，他咬牙切齿地骂了句该死。  
  
    『都怪你，你明明……你明明从来都没说过想我……我真的……』  
  
    听得出他确实很恼火，我发了会儿呆，终于大笑起来。笑什么笑，他闷闷不乐地抱怨，打心底里的不开心，我更是笑得停不下来。等笑够了，我才边说抱歉边擦掉溢出的眼泪。  
  
    「——我很幸福。」  
  
    说出口之后，我才察觉这句话有多不合时宜。我本来连活着的资格都不该有，还敢说什么幸福。可是，今天我实在没有余力去忏悔。  
  
    『所以……我去见你没问题吧？你有空吗？』  
  
    「你说呢？我每天就只是割草喂羊而已。」  
  
    Steve严肃认真地说了声那就好。不知他要怎么跟Sam解释，虽然我感觉Sam已经察觉我们的关系了。  
  
    我深深叹了口气，浑身的疲劳感和醉酒时很像，会有某种倦怠的愉悦。喘够了，哭够了，笑够了，对我来说这样剧烈的感情起伏比重体力劳动还累。我忍不住轻轻打了个哈欠。  
  
    『今天就先休息吧。抱歉，我太乱来了……你实在太可爱……我控制不住。』  
  
    「呃、嗯……别道歉，是我说想做的。」  
  
    『快到之前我会再联系你，做好准备吧。』  
  
    我当然不会没情趣地问他要做什么准备，而是索要了一个晚安吻。  
  
    「吻我……嗯……」  
  
    我以为又会是无言的沉默（虽然刚才更大胆的话都说过），没想到手机里传来了轻轻的亲吻声。这声「啾」实在太可爱，我又没忍住笑。有什么好笑！对面的男人愤慨不已，我连忙跟他道歉。  
  
    「嘿，Steve，我爱你。」  
  
    『……我也爱你。晚安，做个好梦。』  
  
    Steve无限温柔地道过晚安，结束了通话。这个瞬间总是让人寂寞，不过今天却截然不同。  
  
    ——很快就能见面了。不只是声音，而是货真价实的Steve。那个高大又邋遢的男人，唯独一双蓝眼睛始终如初，还是不变的正直、坦诚和顽固。  
  
    我脱下弄脏的衣服出去洗澡，无意间望向夜空，只见满天星斗……我没什么文艺细胞，找不出更好的形容。闪烁的繁星铺满了漆黑的夜幕，璀璨到难以想象。我闭上眼，感受着残留在眼底的群光，深吸了一口夜晚湿润的空气。  
  
    很快，我心爱的男人就将划破夜空向我飞来，宛如流星。  
  
  
-fin-


End file.
